Kain March
Full Name: '''Kain March '''Nickname: '''Kai, Fluffy, Tiny, and Wench '''Age: 24 Gender: Male Birthday: '''September 20 '''Birthplace: Pewter City, Kanto Class: Medic History Born to a trainer father and medic mother, Kain spent his early life surrounded by battles and the healing that goes on afterwards. His family lived near route 2, outside Pewter City. His father retired from training when Kain was six and stopped traveling with his Mr. Mime. Kain's father wanted to watch his child grow up and decided it was time to retire. Becuase of his father's long absences, Kain took after his mother and was fascinated with the healing body. It was not until he was eight that his family tried to keep him away from Pokemon and the Viridain forest. His father's Mr. Mime turned on his father and almost killed him, loosing his left arm while protecting his wife and son. Kain was caught in the cross fire and was knocked unconscious. The Mr. Mime fled afterwards and the family does not know what happened to it or to the reason why it turned on them. His father was the reason Kain started his training as a medic, with the guidance of his mother. Because of the attack Kain feels uneasy with anything that looks like a clown or a mime. After the attack, Kain's parents tried their hardest to prevent him from have any access from Pokemon; only allowing him to go into the city for school and never into the forest. Kain grew as a healer and started to become good with dealing with the injured trainers that came through on their way to Pewter City. When he was nine, Kain met Clint for the first time. Clint was the kid in class who was bookish and smart. He was bullied constantly. Kain found Clint after a rather hard attack and patched him up. A bond was formed as Kain worked to heal Clint. Kain made it his mission to heal those who need his help the most. This was also the event where Kain's heart went to Clint to keep. Kain met Tad when he was fourteen while saving him from a Fearow. Tad was the first Pokémon that Kain ever treated. Tad attached himself to Kain and would not leave him alone; calling the boy his best friend. Kain and Tad have an odd relationship. Most of the time Tad is loving and overly attached to Kain, but if Kein says or does anything that Tad does not agree with he will threaten Kein. Overall Tad and Kein's relationship is what one would find with siblings. Kain's life started to change from there. He started to treat Pokémon and human alike. His parents did not agree to what he was doing, but did not try to stop him. The only big support was from Clint. This support led to the two to start dating when they were seventeen. Tad also made mischief for the couple, but liked to be near the two. Tad saw the couple as his parents. When the couple was 19, they took a vacation to Chrono Island. That is where they found Cooper the Eevee. Cooper was ill with a fever and Kain treated him. Cooper took a liking to Clint. He tolerates Kain because he saved his life. However, Cooper has a rocky relationship with Tad. He sees Tad as a moron and to stupid to life. Tad sees him as his beloved and must be near him at all times. Time passed. Tad became more flirty with Cooper and other Pokemon. Kain and Clint had a strong relationship going. Living together in a small house in Pewter City. Clint started to actively be a trainer with Cooper. Getting to the point where Cooper evolved into an Umbreon. One night, months after Kain's twenty-frist birthday, Clint and Cooper disappeared. The only clue to their whereabouts were a note saying only Alleos. Kain was heart broken. Shutting down, only letting Tad keep his spirits up. Tad was equally heart broken. Coming to the conclusion that he must evolve to get the two back. His goal is to become a Espeon. Kain lost himself in his work at the local Pokecenter. Until he met Julie. There relationship was normal. Tad hated her, but Kain was not lonely anymore. Even though he could not give her his full heart. He proposed to her when he was twenty-four. The wedding was set and when the day came. It never happened. Fed up with his human lack of productivity into finding Clint and Cooper, Tad threated and forced Kain to travel to Alleos in hopes to bring Kain and Clint together again. Tad also wants to get with Cooper to become an Espeon. Even though he hits on everything that moves. Personality Kain has a quiet and calculating personality that appears only to strangers. Coming off sarcastic and annoyed at times, when people do not get to the point with him. He rarely lets his guard down; only when tending to the injured or with Clint and Tad. Outside the medic world, Kain has a hard time relating to people. Childhood trauma has made him wary of new stimulation and experiences. New people and Pokemon (unless if they are hurt) put him on edge. He acts like an older brother to Tad. Scoffing at his antics and has a snappy comback when Tad does somthing stupid. Yet, he can easily laugh with Tad and lets his guard down. Meeting First Pokémon Kain met Tad when he was talking a walk in Viridain Forest after a fight with his parents. He heard a large commotion and decided to check it out. When he got to a small clearing in the forest he saw a Fearow attack a boy around ten years old. He noticed that the boy's head was bleeding and decided to act. Kain had his old slingshot on hand and used it to gain it attention. When the Fearow had it, it tried to attack Kain. Kain was quick with his aim and managed to hit his next shot in one of the Fearow's eyes. Taking it down. Kain garbed the boy and started to run out of the forest. Once they were out of the forest Kain noticed what the boy really was. The boy right away latched on him, losing the hat that was on his head and proclaimed his name was Tad. On his head were two ears that were not human. Surprised by being close to the Pokemon, Kain told the Tad to stay put so he could get his med kit. On his return, Tad was in his Pokemon form. A small Eevee with a cut on his ear. Slowly Kain treated him. Afterwards, Tad clung to Kain and did not want to go. Kain had no choice, but to take Tad home with him. Prior to this Tad's parents were in a loveless marriage. Tad did not help matters with his clingy ways. They did not show Tad any emotion and did not show any love to him. His parents had enough of his happy to possessive moods and they left him in Viridain Forest Personality: Very friendly, but if you say or do anything that would make it seem that you will leave him, he will threaten you. He wants to make friends with all, but that gets him into trouble. Does not understand personal space or boundaries. He has obsessive tendencies with Kain and evolving causing him to be single minded at moments. He does not understand danger because everyone can be a friend (or a mate) and does not take the hint. He wants the love his parents never had and the love his parents never gave him. Meeting Second Pokemon Kain met Clive because Tad started to hit on him once they started to travel Alleos. Clive found the duo interesting and instead of eating them decided to travel with them. His back story his relatively unknown. Personality: A refined gentlemen type who does not have time for peasants. He likes to insult people for not being proper and civilized. He speaks in high class fashion, but he mostly insults people. He thinks everyone is under him and not worth his time unless they interest him. Relationship Julie- fiance Clint- missing ex-boyfriend Category:Player Character